Paranoia secrecy
by Blue Sabbath
Summary: A very successful cartoonist Timothy(Timmy) Turner gets attacked after a rough day at the work. The assailant looks like someone from his past, someone buried deep inside the worst of his childhood memories. But when more people get attacked similarly, things spin out of proportion. (Rated T for character death)
1. Chapter 1

Timmy's body was aching with cramps, he couldn't move a muscle. His back and arms were hurting like hell, as if somebody mercilessly thrashed him. Still he was worried, worried about his pets, the goldfishes.  
He had taken them to one of his bedridden school friend to lighten up his mood. So he put the bowl over his cart and carefully went there. The journey was uneventful, but the return wasn't. He could see his goldfish lying lifelessly on the road.  
The broken pieces of the bowl was scattered everywhere, a blood curling cry came out of his mouth, "Damn you, Vicki."

 **(15 years later)**

"Hey, Earth to Timmy,Can you hear us?" Rony was trying desperately to get the attention of his day dreaming colleague.

Timmy was pulled out of his thoughts by Rony.

"Pal, you need to focus on the new show, we want nothing less than 'The fairy godparents '" Rony tried to encourage Timmy.

Timothy(Timmy) Turner was the creator of the blockbuster cartoon series, 'The Fairy Godparents', the adventures of a fairy couple who adopts a miserable child being heckled by an obnoxious babysitter and left behind by overly vacation loving biological parents.

The series was a blockbuster, now his boss aka as the director Dell Brake wants him to repeat the feat once again.

"It's easier said than done, Rony." Timmy was deleting the newest outline of of the sketch. He had something in his mind about a a shadowy mystery loving girl falling in love with a romantic fan-fiction writer. Still the sketches weren't that appealing.

It was already 8 in the night, and people were getting out from the office. The director has given him the deadline of a week to finish the outlines. This has left him with quite some stress. Timmy sped up a little bit, this lonely neighbourhood always gave him the creeps.

"I need to get out asap, there might be a mugger or a burglar lurking in the shadows." Timmy instinctively tightened his torso as a high pitched sound was heard.  
Timmy freaked out and as a result his rough sketchbook fell down and some rough papers floated beneath a parked car.

Timmy crouched down and with a high amount of difficulty retrieved the rough sketches, suddenly the sound appeared again right behind him.

Timmy turned his head, he saw in the dim street light a silhouette, with silvery inline roller skates and a sparkling metal bat. The figure laughed sarcastically and swung the bat towards Timmy's head with full force. In the brief moment Timmy saw one, no two things; the fiery raid hair fell down due to the abrupt swing and the piercing pink eyes lit up in the sudden moonlight, "Vicki?" but before he could say something more the sensation of a sharp pain overwhelmed him.

 **(The next morning)**

"What, he is admitted there? Oh god, is he ok?" Rony was visibly trembling while he was holding the office land-phone in his trembling hands.

"This is bad, , Timmy is injured and admitted." Rony answered to an anxious Bell Drake.

" Let, him rest a bit, shall we?" the chief diplomatically avoided his responsibility towards his employee.

 _ **"Where am I? This place doesn't look like my home. This smell, God, this sick smell of antiseptics, oh fuck."**_ Timmy was surprised to see the iv needle perforating his left wrist. He saw the room once again, he was in a hospital room, lying on a bed and was the only patient in the small room as other beds were empty.

The memory of the last night came back with a sharp headache, "Yes, it has to be that. That fucking mugger attacked me back there, but am I this much serious to be admitted here?"

"How are you, ?" the black haired woman asked Timmy, from her appearance and apron, Timmy deduced that she was a junior doctor, her name tag read,Dr. Rita Vale.

"I'm fine , but how serious were my injuries?" Timmy asked the doctor.

"It wasn't that much of a deal. You only suffered mild head trauma and your salt levels were a bit down. Mostly it was the trauma of being a victim of a crime.I guess you'll be fine by tomorrow morning." the doctor reassured the young cartoonist.

" Mr. Turner, I really enjoyed the first season of "The Fairy Godparents.", that was a super series, are you planning a reboot?" the doctor asked him with an expectant look.

"Yup, the season two will soon, go on air." Timmy replied with a smile, he liked to be mentioned for his work.

A young man suddenly came in, he was in a traditional dark blue suit and a hat, his demeanour looked very imposing, "So you're awake ? I'm detective Samuel from the PD, I'm in-charge of this assault case."

"Yes." Timmy blurted out a meek reply, while Rita interjected, "He only woke up detective, please be a little considerate on your questioning?"

Samuel silently nodded his head and started the questioning.

"So,Mr. Turner, you're being attacked last night around 8, near the bowling alley?" Samuel asked Timmy.

"Yes, Detective."

"So, you're attacked from behind with a blunt instrument?"

"Yes, a shiny metal bat to be specific."

"Hmm, did you see your attacker?"

"Not really, I could see just the silhouette, still I saw that that the perpetrator was a young female, she wore silvery in-line skates; and she has red hair and I could see a part of her face, her eyes were pink." Timmy churned his memory for that information.

"But, wasn't it dark enough, could you really have seen her pupils?Is she someone familiar who has such eyes and fits the description so you thought her to be your attacker?" Samuel was still skeptical.

"Though the light was very dim over there, but yesterday was full moon, I saw her eyes in that instant as the cloud just disappeared." Timmy gave the full picture.

"Hmm...fair enough, as none of your belongings were taken so we can assume that it wan't any mugging incident, she must be harbouring a grudge on you, though she had the chance to kill you, yet she let you slip. So she doesn't want to kill you, but hurt you. Does these ring a bell?" Samuel narrowed his eyes on Timmy.

Timmy could feel his heart pounding in his chest, the name was on the tip of the tongue but he couldn't tell it to the detective as another fact popped up in his mind.

"I don't have anyone to suspect, I live a peaceful live Inspector." Timmy's mastery of suppressing emotions came handy now.

"Ok, if we get something we'll inform you, I don't think that you would be needing police protection for now, but if you feel scared then inform me, ok?" Samuel handed his visiting card to Timmy.

 **(His thoughts)**

"Good thing that I checked my tongue. Vicki can't be that person, not after that incident." Timmy thought as a an incident of his yesteryears started playing on his mind scape.


	2. Chapter 2: The rise of a demon

A very young Timothy Turner was frantically searching for the thing, it was a flyer of a certain babysitting service. His mom and dad had left him again alone in the house to attend a party. He was all alone in the locked house, as his parents locked it for his safety. Timmy was very afraid of this loneliness, his stomach felt light and a sensation of a cold chill ran across his spine. In the short eight years of life he was never alone when he wasn't sleeping or using the bathroom.

At last Timmy salvaged the flyer, and called the babysitting service of this Victoria Valentine. Her sweet tone over the phone left Timmy quite relieved as she said that she would be coming shortly and payment can wait till his parents arrive.

Timmy was relieved but suddenly a thought appeared on his mind, "That's impossible, the house is locked from outside and my parents had taken the keys, how can she probably come in?"

His question was shortly answered as the main door flung open, revealing a a teenage girl, with red hair and cute features. She smiled warmly at Timmy, but the sudden spark in her pink eyes sent a cold chill down Timmy's spine.

"Hi, Timmy. I'm Vicki.I'll be taking care of you, so let's get along together." she closed the door and strode in with a bag.

"Good thing that I've this lock prick." the babysitter muttered herself.

Vicki took a look around the house by visiting the kitchen and the bathroom and the kitchen and then promptly lounged herself on the couch while taking the TV remote.

"Twerp, do the dishes and then clean the bathroom." she casually ordered Timmy, while calling someone from her phone.

Timmy was astonished, he never thought that babysitters force their chore on their charges, so he meekly protested, "Um, Vicki; those're your chores."

It brought a horrific reaction, Vicki's smiling face was replaced with a face of rage, with a harsh tone she replied, "Fine, so you're the rebellious type. Good." then she went for her bag to pull out a medieval sword, and swung across Timmy, only to make a slight laceration on his cheek.

"Your face looks very cute, twerp. I want to cut it from your body and place it on my desk. I really want to do that, but if you pull the chores for me, I'll spare your head, your choice." she said with a sickeningly sweet tone.

This was enough to frighten the brunet, he was on his knees, "Please spare my life, I'll do anything." though it seemed to fall on deaf ears as Vicki yanked him by his collar.

"Ok, your time starts now twerp, finish all the work in thirty minutes and I'll give you a gift and don't forget to clean the bathroom with your toothbrush."her warm breath on his ear felt tingly as she shoved him lightly.

Timmy hurried towards the kitchen, and cleaned the dishes and then cleaned the bathroom as well, with his old toothbrush fortunately, his parents bought him a new one just for today.

It was past thirty minutes and exhaustion of the tasks forced him to lie down on his bed, he felt sleepy, his eyelids felt heavy as they were going to get shut, Timmy was jolted awake as his bedroom door was kicked open.

A ferociously looking Vicki came in, "Twerp, who told you that you could slack?" He was yanked again from his bed and Vicki dragged him downstairs and threw him on the couch. He was trembling in fear as Vicki threw a knife at him which only missed him by an inch.

"I wasn't aiming you, another slip and I'll take your right hand." Vicki threatened him, while dragging the knife on his cheek delicately and opening the old wound. Then she licked the knife seductively, "Your blood tastes good. Now when I say , something you do it, look the pizza got cold." she directed at the pizza box.

Vicki opened he box and took a large slice to eat, and offered a smaller slice to Timmy. Timmy took it but the catch was that the slice was covered with chilli powder. Timmy got frightened while Vicki laughed at his expense,"Twerp either the pizza goes down your throat or your throat gets cut by my sword, choice is yours."

Timmy looked at Vicki with teary eyes, "Please, I can't eat this much pepper. Please have mercy."

"Then don't eat anything, that'll the only thing that you'll eat and don't dare to fill your bill with water." Vicki drew out the sword to emphasize her point, the hunger left burns in Timmy's stomach, but he had no options. He could only sob,"Why're you doing this to me? What have done wrong? I've finished everything you ordered."

"Because it's fun." the red-head casually replied.

This was the brunette's first experience with the red-head known as Victoria aka Vicki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But all was not lost. Despite his parents were being duped by Vicki's sugary facade and fake affections, he got an advantage. Two magical beings known as Cosmo and Wanda came to his rescue as he became the most miserable kid in the world.

Now he got back at Vicki with his magic, making her inanimate objects, forcing chores on her, threatening her by invoking ghouls and spectres, the days went by just fine, and after every escapade, Vicki's memory was erased.

When he became 13 his parents stopped hiring a babysitter and Timmy was relieved that Vicki the devil incarnate was finally gone.

 **(Back at present)**

"It was almost 11 years ago that I had last seen her. I've moved out of that damned town and I've never heard of her again, some rumours say that she died.." Timmy was contemplating the thought, suddenly the pink dice, which he always keeps in his pocket with a green one to remember his fairy god parents, jumped up to him taking a humanoid form.

He identified the creature instantly, "We have bad news sport, Vicki is brought back to life by an evil magician and now she wants your life." the pink fairy clarified.

Timmy was comforted and astonished at the same time, to see his fairy god mother. "What, Vicki is back? What do you mean Wanda?"

"It's a tough situation sport, Vicki was the reason why we came to you in the first place. Cosmo is holding on to our current godchild, while I made an exception only to protect you from her claws."

Suddenly the the pink haired fairy turned back to the pink dice again, as Dr. Rita has come in.

"How're you now? Mr. Turner?" Rita noticed an ounce of discomfort in Timmy's facial expressions.

"Nothing, some childhood memories of tougher times like this popped up." Timmy purposefully refrained from lying to the worried doctor.

 **(Two days later)**

Timmy was now commuting towards his office as he was fit enough to resume his works.

He was released from the Hospital ,yesterday. His head still felt little dizzy, but he didn't mind and Wanda also didn't reappear after that incident in the hospital.

"Oi, Timmy?" a familiar voice stopped him, it was the gossip reporter Tamaki.

Timmy hated this person as Tamaki Usuza was the gossip reporter of the office, this fat short man never rendered anything worthy to the company, his only job was to report everyone's performance to the director aka Dell Brake.

Tamaki almost dragged Timmy in a roadside coffee shop, "So how're you?" he asked the brunet.

"I'm fine enough to join work." Timmy replied Tamaki.

"So do you've any idea that who was behind this attack? Maybe one of your colleagues?" Tamaki insinuated backstabbing.

"I suspect none." Timmy replied.

Tamaki opened a notebook and started reading from it, using Rony's voice, "He's such a jerk, why the director treats him as the kin?" then he switched to Melany's voice, "Hmm, his ideas are crap, maybe he is bribing the director?", then he impersonated Ronald, "He is such an obnoxius personality, always thinking high and mighty of himself."

"Are you serious Tamaki? I never thought that they talk like these behind my back." Timmy was astonished by this revelation.

"You're too naive for your own good." Tamaki replied.

 **(Later that Night)**

Ronald was returning from the work. It wasn't a bad day by any standards but Ronald was unhappy.

"How could the director's lapdog came out unscathed. We have endure him again, piece of shit as his show was just a fluke. He is good for nothing." despite his facade, Ronald hated Timmy pretty much, he was jelous of his fellow cartoonist's success.

Suddenly a clacking sound attracted Ronald''s attention, though Ronald denied but he was nervous deep down, he didn't like this lonely alley.

Ronald turned around only to face a skater, her curvy figure was very much noticable, though he couldn't see her face, but what unnerved him more was the skater carrying a metallic baseball bat.

Ronald tried to run, but the skater outrunned him and struck his head, with a fatal blow, the victim fell on his back, on his dimming vision he saw the face for the last time, it was a woman with cute features and pink eyes, her fiery red hair made her presence more other-worldly.

The assailant hissed on the ear of her victim, Only I can hate my twerp, not you." with that his senses faded for the last time.

* * *

 **Though I'm not begging for reviews, but your critique helps me to better my fanfic, so you know I could use some reviews now, to see what improvement my fic needs. So read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: She moves in

Timmy Turner woke up after hearing the alarm. He reset the watch and stretched to get over with the sluggishness, it was a Sunday so he had no office, in his current physical condition this Sunday meant a lot for him.

Events of the previous days ran through his mind, "Good thing that I somehow managed to wish to retain the memories of my fairy god why did Wanda came back yesterday and she blabbered something about Vicki coming back, but I'm an adult now so why still Wanda is coming back?"

The pink dice again transformed into a fairy right infront of his eyes, though from his chilhood Timmy was pretty much exposed to magic so this didn't unsettle his composure at all.

"Sport, Vicki'll come after you. This time she is aided by the anti-fairies, infact she has turned herself into one, you better be careful around her." Wanda stopped to breathe.

"Ok, but Wanda I'm an adult now isn't it against the 'Da Rules'?" Timmy replied with a bit skepticism.

"Sport, you're very special to us, not everyone can retain their memories like you, we always make an exception for you." Wanda replied with a smile.

"Ok, so can I wish for breakfast?" Timmy asked with puppy eyes.

"Nope, the cereal is over the table and so is the milk. Eat them, you need to eat healthy foods to recuperate and fight." Wanda sternly replied.

Timmy smiled, "Just like old times, I'm really happy that you came."

As Timmy was finishing his cereals, he suddenly heard a loud thud, "Oh, must be the newspaper." Timmy cleaned the things and went on to pick the news paper.

There was a bunch of news, but a small news on the right stub attracted his attention.

"The bat wielder strikes again: The infamous bat wielder, who attacked famous cartoonist Timothy Turner has struck again. This time the victim died on the spot which was the Middelton park, the victim identified as Ronald Jedniak was also a budding cartoonist of Toonlove studio. The angle of foul play is not negated as investigators have concluded that robbery wasn't the motive. The director of Toonlove Dell Brake has expressed his grief for the loss of his promising employee."

A hammer was being repeatedly struck against Timmy's chest, he felt a cold chill run through his spine.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Timmy mastered his willpower to get up.

"Morning, Mr. Turner. Can I get some minutes of your time?" Inspector Samuel was standing before the opened door.

"Ok, but you?' Timmy was little bewildered.

Samuel came in and looked around, before settling on the couch, "Probably you've already heard about it. Your colleague Mr. Jedniak was killed yesterday. Looks like he also fell victim to the same attacker."

"Hmm..., it looks like to be that."Timmy replied.

"Can you tell anything important about him, if he had any enemies or rivalries?" Samuel took out his notepad.

"Nothing much I know about that guy. He was only an acquaintance. He was a hard worker. Though his skill set was rather average, but he was a hard worker, I don't know anything more about him." Timmy fgured that it was best for his interest to suppress Ronald's true assessments which he learnt from Tamaki.

"Hmm, anyone else who can say a bit more about him?" the investigator asked.

"Melany and Ronald was dating, so she might know a bit more than me." Timmy replied.

"Can you tell me more about this Melany?" Samuel asked.

"Melany is also my colleague, you'll find her address and phone number from our company." Timmy replied.

"So you don't know her address or contact number?" Samuel looked little curious.

"Nope, she is just a colleague of mine and we are really not that close, but I can give you our directors number, it might come handy for you.." Timmy replied.

Thanks, Mr. Turner. Wish you a speedy recovery and thank you for your time." Samuel got up.

 **(The dream)**

"Sport, why don't you take a little nap, I'll watch the house for you." Wanda has poofed into her fairy form once again.

"You're right Wanda, a little nap won't kill anyone." Timmy went towards the couch.

Suddenly Timmy felt waking up in a king sized bed. He looked at his hands and feet, they looked tiny. As if he has turned into an eight year old again.

He looked around the room, it just looked like his room where he spent a good amount of his childhood.

Suddenly the burst open, a bald boy a blond boy and a spectacled girl with two characteristics pigtails jumped in.

The girl ran towards his bed and leapt at him, putting him in a beer hug and then she showered Timmy with kisses, "Oh thank god you're alright. I was worried about you, after Vicki said that she had pulverized you."

The bald boy coughed loudly, his sweater vest looked very familiar, "Zip it Tootie, he is still kicking."

The blond erupted in laughter, revealing braces on his teeth.

Tootie, Chester and AJ, it came back, suddenly Timmy heard a thud.

Timmy worriedly woke up on his couch, his legs and hands became normal, "What a stupid dream, but how could I have forgotten about Chester, AJ and Tootie?"

He was pulled back to reality when he heard the doorbell again, Wanda poofed in,"Sport better open the door, it's bad manners to keep one waiting."

Timmy hurried towards the door to usher the guest in, but when he peeked through the eye-hole he was shocked.

The visitor had fiery red hair tied in a ponytail behind her head, she wore a flashy green jacket and black capri jeans. Her features sent a cold chill through his spine, but he somehow mustered the courage to open the door.

"Hello, we meet again, twerp." the bane of his existence, the nightmare of his childhood Vicki Valentine came in.

She effortlessly slouched on the sofa and patted the seat next to her, indicating Timmy to sit down.

Timmy knew from past experience to never let his guard drop in-front of this read-head.

Seeing Timmy's reluctance, she got up and without any provocation slammed her knee in Timmy gut. Timmy doubled over in pain, but Vicki didn't let him fall. She manoeuvred Timmy so that his chin was resting on her left shoulder.

She hissed in Timmy right ear, "It looks like you've became famous, twerp. You autobiographical work is selling good, but it's all thanks to me. So I need 70% of your earnings."

"But why?" Timmy looked astonished.

"Cause else I'll pulverize your hands and poke out your eyes." Vicki let Timmy drop on his knees.

Vicki sat down and grabbed Timmy by his hairs, "Look twerp. You have to take me seriously as I've removed one of your professional hazards , be little appreciative ; or else you'll meet the bat again."

Her eyes were glaring, "Police is searching for me after that murder, so I need a safe house."

Timmy flinched and cringed in raw terror, he never thought that a murderer'll be in his doorstep threatening him with his life.

"You'll announce that your girlfriend is moving in with you and..." Vicki was cut short as a strike of lightning struck her.

"Get away from my god child, you scum." Wanda screamed in utter rage.

Vicki dusted her t-shirt as in nothing had happened, with a cheeky smile she looked at Wanda, "You survived the thrashing I gave you back then, Let's see how can you escape from my fairy crusher."

Vicki with supreme agility caught Wanda and threw her in the magical whirlpool of fire, a second later Wanda's crown came out of it.

"So twerp, how it'll be?" Vicki cupped Timmy's cheeks and dragged ger fingernails seductively on his adam's apple, "Twerp if try something funny, like calling the pesky detective, I'll tear out this." to emphasize her point she pressed her fingernails around his adam's apple, just enough to tear the skin.

Timmy flinched in pain as Vicki licked the scratch marks, "You test great, twerp. I think I'll keep you as my love-pet."

"My luggage is waiting in the taxi, get them out and pay the rent." Vicki ordered.

Timmy obliged without a word of dissent, experience has taught him well enough.

With a tear-drop Timmy ran down the stairs, his heat was very heavy for the demise of his fairy godmother in the hand of Vicki, his jaw clenched hardly in the thought of revenge, but revenge has to wait, he can't blow now. He needed time to dish out justice.

Timmy hurried towards the taxi standing in-front of the apartment.

There wasn't much of a rent or luggage in the taxi, the driver handed him the bill with a questioning look. Timmy paid the rent and took out the black bag, the driver looked at him in disbelief , though he drove away, Timmy noted down the number of the car.

"My life as Vicki's slave begins again." Timmy was almost on the verge of tears.

 **(Somewhere else in the City)**

"Yes, though the director didn't say this to that egoistic jerk." Melany sneered.

"But Mr. Turner said that he had a no rivalries with anyone?" Samuel was once again surprised.

"Yes he does have al likeable personality, but he thinks high and mighty of himself and doesn't even talk with us. Though he is very talented." Melany replied.

 **(Samuel's pov)**

"So Mr. Turner might hold a motive, but he is more accomplished than the victim. The grudge issue is more likely to be other way around. He himself was attacked, maybe the culprit wants to brin down the company."


End file.
